The Stars That Shine
by DerpiJune
Summary: Star Dust, an odd Pegasi pony, discovers her destiny. This is my first story, I didn't detail it very much, just getting the feel for what I want Star Dust's story to look like and see if others enjoy it. Thank you for reading.


The Stars That Shine.

Star Dust is a young pegasi pony. She is very shy, but when she gets to know you is very hyper, energetic and playful. There was just a couple of things that most ponyfolk would make fun of her for. First off, she was afraid of heights. You couldn't get her to hover over the ground if you tried. The other thing, she loved to roll in dirt. A very odd habit, and it was something no one could get her to explain.

She had longer fur than most ponies, not nearly as long as fluffle puff, but a very silky (or if she didn't roll in dirt so much it would be silky) long midnight blue fur. Her mane was long and would be white, but instead had a cream coffee look to it from a distance. Her flank, well it was bare. She was orphaned and raised by two nice earth ponies. They lived in Canterlot as ground keepers and landscapers for Celestia's castle.

Her love of dirt actually came from her adopted parents work. They would dig up the ground to plant flowers or trees, whatever was requested. As they worked she would play in the holes they dug, or played in the dirt piles. They figured she would eventually start learning their job and continue doing what they did. With her love of dirt it only seemed natural. Her parents had lost hope on her getting her cutie mark since it was taking so long for her to get it.

Star Dust was playing around one evening running through Canterlot. She stumbled across a few bullies who started teasing her for not being able to fly, as well as making fun of how dirty she was, for she had just finished rolling in a dirt pile. Unable to escape their torment she jumped into the air and started flying, surprised the ponies didn't follow her. She kept going higher and higher, tears streaming down her face. Once she couldn't go any higher she leveled out flying high above the city. The dirt that was stuck in her fur was blowing loose leaving a trail of twinkling stars behind her. The dirt slowly flying down made it look like th stars were blinking if you were on the ground.

Luna happened t be walking the grounds that night, she looked up seeing the trail of twilkling stars and followed it. Entranced by the beauty of seeing the stars winking at her. She came across Star Dust hiding in a pile of leaves. Her shimmery white tail was sticking out or Luna would have passed it. Luna cleared her throat, startling Star Dust. She spun around terrified at the sight of the princess standing so close behind her. They looked at each other for a minute before Star Dust finally bowed, shivering in fear. "Princess Luna... Am I in a dream?" Star Dust asked, her voice quivering.

"No, I followed you here. I followed your trail of shimmering stars. I was wanting to ask how you made them twinkle like that." Princess Luna looked at the sky.

"I... I'm not sure. I was just flying..." Luna ruffled Star Dust's mane, shaking loose more dust.

"Why are you so dusty?" Luna asked.

"I.." Star Dust blushed not knowing if the princess would laugh at her as well. "I like to roll in dirt." She said quietly.

"Well, I'd like to ask you a favor." Luna looked back up at the night sky.

"A favor? Yes princess." Star Dust looked curiously up at the night princess.

"Will you make the stars twinkle every night? I find it to be very beautiful actually." Luna looked back at the shy pony whos wings were still trembling from their first flight.

"Princess Luna... I'm afraid of heights..." Star Dust looked between her front hooves, kicking at the dirt afraid of disappointing the princess.

"I don't think that'll be a problem for much longer, for examine your flank. I think your destiny calls for you to be in the sky, as well as the dirt. What was your name?"

"Star Du... I got my cutie mark!" Star Dust pranced about like a filly. She wagged her rump in the air seeing how her cutie mark danced in the moonlight. A shooting star shining across her flank with stars glistening in the tail of the first star. "That means... My destiny is to make the stars twinkle?" She looked up at the Princess.

"I would say so, I expect you to get a long rest this day, for tomorrow night I expect you to be up, nice and late." Luna winked at the excited pony and flew back to the Canterlot Castle.


End file.
